Free Kingdom of Drakenfjord
Drakenfjord is a chapter of HFS, located around the Sam Houston National Forest. Drakenfjord is currently the only non-centralized Kingdom in theHigh Fantasy Society (HFS), in that it does not claim a single large city as it's "homeland" but is a collection of small towns that do not individually support a strong HFS population. History Drakenfjord originally formed in April of 2001 as a freehold in Amtgard, and was recognized as a Outpost of the Wetlands on November 11, 2001. It became a Shire in 2002, a Barony in 2003, and a Duchy in 2004. During these years Drakenfjord hosted several Wetlands events, including the Quals Tourneys of Pope O'Banion, King Feral, King Micah, two Collegiums, and the only naval battle of the Cardinal's War under King Feral. Drakenfjord was also a leading developer of the short-lived Wetlands Tournament Circuit. Following increased tensions with the Kingdom and neighboring Provinces, Drakenfjord formally separated itself from the Wetlands to become the Free Duchy of Drakenfjord in July 2005. During this time it opened diplomatic relations similar groups, including NERO, Dagorhir, Belegarth, Darkon, and others. It remained an independent entity until October 2006 (as a Free Kingdom in April 2006), when the populace voted to join the High Fantasy Society due to that organization's similarity and tradition of autonomous Kingdoms. Provinces Being spread across East Texas, Drakenfjord maintained several semi-autonomous "provinces." Some dissolved, some merged with others, and some moved locations. On May 30, 2009, the Provincial system was suspended as part of a general reorganization of the kingdom's administration policies. The remaining provinces were dissolved and their members merged. Verdenfeld - Originally founded in Tomball and later moved to Rosenburg, Verdenfeld was the oldest of the Provinces and was formed during the Amtgard days. Most of the populace voted to follow Drakenfjord into independence rather than continue working toward Wetlands recognition. The province requested and were permitted to use the Verdenfeld name by the Amtgardian Verdlanders, who had since dissolved. Verdenfeld sustained small but consistent number until the provinces were disbanded. Azure Moon - Huntsville was the center of Drakenfjord in the Amtgard days. Two Provinces were formed soon after independence, Griffin's Eyrie and Joikki. The Provinces chose to merge rather than be dissolved due to population problems, and Azure Moon was the result. But officer difficulties soon plagued the province, and it was soon an entity only on paper. The Province was formally dissolved during the Reign of Aran Nawguthion-I. Sylvan Downs - The fourth Province of the Free Duchy, it was founded in Cleveland with a small but steady populace. Sylvan Downs hosted the first and second Kingdom Coronations, and was the site of the Althing that brought Drakenfjord into the HFS. It was eliminated during reorganization. Trockenveld - Formed by Fjordsmen who had moved to Plano, the Province suffered from heavy competition in the area (Challain, the Amt-kingdom of Emerald Hills, and a strong SCA and Dagorhir presence), and chose inactive status during the reign of King Cedric-II. The province unsuccessfully attempted to transfer it's banner to the Houston area and was soon declared defunct. The Palisade of Dragon's Talon - Livingston has been home two Provinces. The first, the High Council, was the last Province to form before joining the HFS. Although active and dynamic, it dissolved during a crisis in leadership. At the same time, Dragon's Talon was a small Province in Rye suffering population problems. A year later, The Palisade was formed incorporating a few former members and many newcomers. The two provinces merged as The Palisade of Dragon's Talon. The group stayed strong despite high player turnover and later formed the core of the kingdom after the Provinces were eliminated. Drakenfjord Monarchs As a Province... Sheriff Cedric Einarsson (I & II) Baroness Katrin Karldöttir (I & II) Baroness Peaceblossom Trueflash Baroness Katrin Karldöttir (III & IV) Duchess Katrin Karldöttir (I & II) As a Free Duchy and Free Kingdom... Duchess/Queen Katrin Karldöttir King Cedric-I Einarsson As an HFS Kingdom... King Cedric-II Einarsson Aran Nawguthion-I Craftyslinger Aran Nawguthion-II Craftyslinger Queen Katrin-I Karldöttir Queen Katrin-II Karldöttir King Mokavu-I Dramas Crown Princess Thaya-I Uhwhat Queen Demonica-I Niap DnaSworros King Ogre-I Greybush Aran Nawguthion-III Craftyslinger King Galamor-I Magnus King Galamor-II Magnus King Galamor-III Magnus Queen Merenwen-I Pallanen King Ogre-I Greybush King Ogre-II Greybush Crown Prince Phoenix-I King Ogre-II Greybush Pope Skarecrowe-I (NOTE: Duchess Katrin's last act as monarch was to announce the conversion from Duchy to Kingdom, then stepped down a few minutes later. Thus she is credited with being the first sovereign monarch of the Kingdom, but did not become Katrin-I until 2009 when she was chosen as the fifth elected Kingdom monarch.) Belted Fjordsmen All those who carry a belt as Knight, Squire, Page, or Man-At-Arms. Those marked with an (*) are inactive. Sir Nawguthion Craftyslinger, knighted by King Cedric-II on October 29, 2006. Dame Ophilia Blivious*, knighted by King Galamor-I on April 26, 2014 Man at Arms Bjorn* Squire Merenwen Pallanen Squire Tatsuki Dame Katrin Karldöttir, knighted by King Cedric-II on October 29, 2006. Page Kitten* Squire Sighieari Peregrina Squire Thaya Uhwhat Page Cankor* Sir Cedric Einarsson, knighted by Aran Nawguthion-I on Sept 22,2007. Page Mare* Page Joan Savina Anwar* Sir Mokavu Dramas, knighted by Queen Merenwen on December 2015 Squire Spike, Esquired by King Ogre on April 30 2017 Page Leo Alurix* Squire Demonica Niap D'Na'Sworros Squire Nodia Dramas (former Page of Squire Mokavu) Page Xcelius Nyte Page Valana Sky Man-at-Arms Magnus Man-at-Arms Marrow Man-at-Arms Moogan Man-at-Arms Kron* Squire Egao Neko Page Dealande Sir Ogre the Greybush, knighted by Aran Nawguthion-III on October 27, 2013 Sir Galamor Magnus, knighted October 26, 2016. Squire Maka Page Whisper Squire Hobart the Restless Sir Phoenix Flintstab, knighted by King Ogre-III on October 21, 2017 Page Valsor The following people carry the title Esquire, being effectively Squired to the Crown of Drakenfjord. Borich Clasach McGuill In Eich Gil (Gorm)* Mindaru Deathbunny* Thorgrim Stormhammer* Reven Vanzol Spike Kingdom Traditions All kingdoms develop their own culture, history, and traditions over the years, and Drakenfjord is no exception. Some of these are as follows: Day of Bloody Knives Tradition of Steel Contacts and Directions Drakenfjord previously maintained a roaming Kingdom Meeting each month, supported by provincial meetings. With the suspension of the Provincial system, Kingdom meetings have been held weekly at the Matthews Street park in Livingston, 2 pm on Sundays. For more information, contact Dame Katrin at (katrin.karlsdottir@gmail.com). ---- [ Drakenfjord website] Drakenfjord Player's Guide Drakenfjord Bylaws Drakenfjord Kingdom Law Category:HFS Chapters Category:HFS Texas